harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hufflepuff
Hufflepuff is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder was the medieval witch Helga Hufflepuff. The Head of Hufflepuff is Pomona Sprout. The Fat Friar is the House's patron ghost. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses, valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members. Its emblematic animal is the badger, and yellow and black are its colours. Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the element of earth. Traits .]] Students belonging to this house are known to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, and rather impartial. It may be that due to their values, Hufflepuffs are not as competitive as the other houses, or are more modest about their accomplishments. Hufflepuff appears to have the least rivalry with the other houses, except in Quidditch, although the Triwizard Tournament did temporarily put a great deal of strain on the relationship between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, due to unusual circumstances of the selection of both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory as Champions. According to Minerva McGonagall, all four of the houses have produced exceptional witches and wizards in their time, but due to Helga Hufflepuff's policy of accepting any student and its usually poor performance in the House Cup, Hufflepuff is often thought of as the place where students are sorted when they don't have any of the qualities of the other three houses, which have more defined attributes. Perhaps as a consequence of the broad principles of acceptance upon which it is founded, Hufflepuff has been stereotyped as the house of the unexceptional (or, more unkindly, as "a lot o' duffers"). This also corresponds with the Sorting Hat's song where it states: :"Dear Hufflepuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew." However, this does not mean that there are no talented students in Hufflepuff, or that there aren't students in other houses who perform poorly. Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor and is unremarkable in all subjects except, ironically, Herbology, which is Professor Sprout's class. Additionally, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle appeared to have been particularly poor performers in all subjects despite being Slytherins. So, though the House is said to have forgone glory for centuries, it is not without its share of exceptional individuals. For example, Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory brought his house rare glory as its Quidditch captain and later as Hogwarts' Champion in the Triwizard Tournament in 1994.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Also, Nymphadora Tonks was an exceptionally talented Auror who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff firmly demonstrated its loyalty during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when they were second only to Harry Potter's own house of Gryffindor in the number of students willing to stay and fight against Voldemort and his forces in the defence of their school. Common Room The Hufflepuff Dormitories and Common room are accessed through a painting near the kitchens. It is a quite cosy and welcoming place; not at all like a dungeon. The entrance to the common room is concealed in a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. If one taps the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, the lid will swing open. Hufflepuff is also the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar. The room is filled with yellow hangings and fat armchairs, with little underground tunnels that lead up to the dormitories, which have round barrel-top like doors."A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" from The Leaky Cauldron. Known Hufflepuffs Image:Wallofportraits2.jpg|Helga Hufflepuff Image:Fat friar hpps.jpg|Fat Friar Image:Sprout.jpg|Pomona Sprout Image:Nymphadora Tonks.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks Image:Cedric.jpg|Cedric Diggory Image:Zsmith 002.jpg|Zacharias Smith Image:Justin_Finch-Fletchley.jpg|Justin Finch-Fletchley Image:ErnieM.jpg|Ernie Macmillan Image:Hannah Abbott.jpg|Hannah Abbott Image:Susan_bones.JPG|Susan Bones Image:Leanne.PNG|Leanne Behind the scenes *Hufflepuff has produced the fewest Dark wizards of all the four Houses. *Giffard Abbott was most likely a Hufflepuff, given his attidude towards this House and sharing a surname with known Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott. *Amos Diggory may have been a Hufflepuff if he attended Hogwarts, as his son, Cedric was.In , Horace Slughorn remarked that House membership usually runs in families. *The most members of Hufflepuff house appear to have either blonde or brown hair, while Susan Bones and Helga Hufflepuff had brownish-red hair. Furthermore, Pomona Sprout often wore brown clothes. Interestingly, this is reminiscent of the house atttributions; brown is associated with the element of earth and is close to black (one of the Hufflepuff colours). Likewise, blonde hair could represent yellow — another house colour. *The Hufflepuff Basement was the only common room that Harry Potter didn't enter during his years at Hogwarts. *On Pottermore Tom Felton took the Sorting Hat quiz and got Hufflepuff. See also *Helga Hufflepuff *Helga Hufflepuff's Cup *Hufflepuff Quidditch team Notes and references de:Hufflepuff es:Hufflepuff fr:Poufsouffle no:Håsblås pl:Hufflepuff ru:Пуффендуй fi:Puuskupuh nl:Huffelpuff Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Hogwarts Houses